Percy Jackson and the betrayed
by cfleischmann
Summary: Percy was betrayed,2000 years ago by his friends for his arrogant half-brother mark.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: The abandoned and betrayed

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or any of the characters Rick Riordan owns it. This is about when Percy gets abandoned by his friends and girlfriend when his arrogant little brother arrives.**

**Enjoy**

Percy's P.O.V

My prey bounded up the worn stairs into the courtyard, breathing heavily.

"You have lead me far Anthony Looven."I said walking out of the shadows

"Who are you" he replied scared

"My name is Omega because I am the last thing you will ever see," I said mysteriously.

I leaped at him with my hidden dagger out, slitting his throat.

"NOOOOO," he wailed as he sank to the ground.

I walked to my rendezvous point and waited.

"Omega return to base from planet earth, Chaos has another mission for you. Also Gamma is on her way to pick you up" a voice cackled in my headgear radio.

Well I guess I should tell you who I am, my name is Perseus Orion Jackson, or at least that was my name until 2000 years ago when he came and ruined my life.

_**Flashback**_

_Life at camp half-blood was normal, if you call friend stealing normal. Ever since Marcus or mark for short and killed a Hellhound on his way to camp and was claimed by my father Poseidon he has been nothing but trouble, he was an arrogant, self-centered, stuck up selfish son of Poseidon who's aim was to steal all of my friends by blaming stuff on me like when I 'supposedly' burnt down the Demeter cabin or 'supposedly' stole Thalia's bow. Ever since then all I had left was my girlfriend Annabeth who was getting more and more distinct. One day I decided to walk down by the beach and see the ocean as I walked I saw a couple making out on the sand at first I thought it was mark and an Aphrodite girl but when I go closer I heard mark say._

"_Annabeth you should dump my loser brother and go out with me" _

"_of course mark I'll tell him at breakfast." She said kissing him_

_I was not angry I was FURIOUS _

"_NO NEED TO TELL ME ANNABETH I SAW THE WHOLE THING"I Screamed _

_The ocean was bashing against the shore, Hurricanes were flying everywhere, tidal waves were getting bigger._

_I took out an engagement ring and showed her it._

"_you were going to propose" she says_

"_FOR A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA YOU ARE VERY STUPID"I yell _

_then after I ran back to my cabin tears streaming my eyes blurring my vision I packed and ran over the border leaving all my friends and most of my mementoes behind._

_A week or so later I found out that Poseidon disclaimed me and my mother and Paul had died in a fire with her unborn child. I was about to give up hope when Chaos appeared and offered me a job by his side as his personal assassin and his commander and I accepted._

_**end of Flashback**_

"Commander I have landed" said gamma through the radio taking me out of my thoughts.

"Good I'll be right my love" I said

**Who should be his new girlfriend I like Percy x Zoe or Percy x Bianca**

**You can decide this was only a test to see if you guys like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of that stuff**

**Rick Riordan does**

**Here are the votes**

**Zoe: 3**

**Bianca: 3**

**Other: 0**

**This chapter Gamma will not be shown yet first one to 5 votes first is the winner.**

Percy/Omega P.O.V

As I walked towards the ship I couldn't help but smile life has been great ever since me and Gamma have been dating I was happier more like my old self.

"Omega hurry Chaos said it was urgent" said Gamma over the radio

"Ok" I said as I jogged to the ship

The ship was the fastest one in the universe I created it my-self it was a sleek black f1 bomber fighter except faster and has stronger weapons.

As I boarded the bomber I realized that Gamma was driving and my first thought was "uh oh here we go again I better get my tool kit", you see Gamma wasn't one to drive her version of driving was crash into everything and I mean everything from comets to asteroids.

"Hello my dear" I said kissing her on her soft lips

"Hello omega, long day?" she replied

"Yes very I managed to kill Anthony that tyrant of a king" I replied back

"We have to go chaos was requesting our presence at the war council.

"Damn I forgot about the war council "I thought

"I am going to get some shut eye please DON'T destroy my ship I don't want to repair it for the 335th time" I said

"Ok I'll wake you up when we are close" she says getting ready for take off

"See you till then," I whispered in her ear.

Gamma P.O.V

"Poor Omega he has been through a lot" I thought as I started the ship.

"I mean after 50 years when I start we finally started to date then 50 years later we are now married and have twins but he isn't the only one who had a tough

Recruitment.

_**Flashback**_

_I was dying, my eyesight was fading, it was hard to breath like breathing water, my injuries were fatal and I knew it, warm blood was gushing out of the wounds and suddenly everything went black. I awoke in a black room with white comets flying around the place._

"_Where am I?"I thought_

"_You are on my planet Chaotica" said a deep, ancient masculine voice_

_I shivered and looked around and next to me was a man wearing a robe with stars and moving comets._

"_Who are you?" I asked_

"_I am Chaos, ruler and creator of the universe" Chaos said_

"_I am sorry my lord, I would bow except I am still healing and can't seem to move" I replied politely _

"_No need to call me my lord just Chaos" he said softly _

"_Why am I here?" I asked him_

"_You are here because I have a proposition for you I want to be my 2__nd__ in command of my army that fights for the good of the universe" he said like he rehearsed it a thousand times which he probably did._

"_Sure I'll join you, can I ask who is the commander?" I asked_

"_Yes his name is Omega but you know him as Percy Jackson but I would recommend calling him Omega because he doesn't want to be found out." He said sadly_

"_Why is he the commander? He didn't die I hope" I asked very worried and confused_

"_No he is not dead but what we do to pick Demigods to fill our ranks we pick good hearted hero's not arrogant ones and usually we recruit them when the have been abandoned, killed or have no will to live" he explained sadly "and Omega has been abandoned and lost the will to live but his story is not mine to tell"_

"_Oh" I said_

"_now it is time for me to show you around" he said_

"_Ok, lets go then" I reply _

_**Flashback ends**_

I was pulled back into reality when the ships computer said

"30 min till landing"

"I better wake Omega up so he can see Simon and Paula our twins and Chaos for our mission" I muttered to myself

Time skip 40min {after docking and in the palace}

We were waiting outside Chao's office for our new mission, which we will be doing as a family me, Omega, Eta (Simon), Beta (Paula).

"Come in" a muffled voice came from behind the door.

We entered Chao's office and sat in front of him.

"What is our mission my lord" Omega asked

"Your mission is not one you will like, you have to go to earth and help the gods against the titans and Gaia" he replied reluctantly

"Do I have to Chaos you promised I wouldn't go back there" my husband said

" Yes you must but take your 4 teams with you" he said " now go get ready you and your family leave in 1 hour"

"Ok my lord" I said

When we got to our small house and opened the door Omega was attacked by the twins.

"DADDY" they screamed.

**The wife Is a tie so the first one to 5 votes is the wife quickly vote**

**I am hoping to have one of these out every week or so I hope you enjoyed next chapter they will be going to earth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry I was busy and couldn't update but there will be 3 chapters coming out this week hopefully also Gamma is Zoe and Bianca shall be involved with the story somehow. As usual I DON'T own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters.**

_**Omega's P.O.V**_

As soon as I entered my House I was dog piled by Simon and Paula the twins. I was happy to see them last time I saw them they were 5 in smaller than they are now Simon is now 6ft tall, sea green eyes, black hair and an athletic body. His twin Paula is also 6ft but has long brown hair and hazel colored eyes she is lean but fast and deadly to all those who cross her. Paula was very much like her mother Zoe, now I know what you are thinking is this Zoe Nightshade the answer… yes she is Zoe the meeting was shocking even for me.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting on my "missions" chair where I was looking for all possible villains and evil people who dared to cross Chaos. I have been at this job for a few years finding rogues and evil titans then searching for them and then killing them. I was looking for a man named Thomas Drogensthworth who was a tyrant king who murdered millions on his own planet then he disappeared; now it is my job to find him and take him down. Suddenly I heard voices coming my way, so I powered down my computer and waited. Then the mahogany doors creaked open and there standing there was Chaos and Zoe Nightshade._

"_New recruit?" I asked_

"_Now Omega that is no way to say hello to an old friend" stated Chaos_

"_Yes sir, I apologize, Nice to meat you again Zoe" I replied_

"_Who are you?" asked Zoe puzzled _

"_My name in Percy Jackson" I said taking down my hood_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Daddy why are you home early" said Paula

"I succeeded in my mission faster than I thought I would and I have new orders" I relied happily

"What are they" Simon asked suspiciously

"We are going on a family mission to earth to protect Camp Half-blood from Gaia and the titans" I relied quickly

"Isn't that the place where you became depressed and decided to join "Chaos Hoplites"? Simon asked

"Yes the very same place" I relied grimly.

**A Hoplite is a Greek foot soldier that carried a spear and a short sword. I hope you enjoyed sorry that its short the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I had severe writers block and I couldn't think if how to continue with the story so I read some other books to get some inspiration. As usual I Don't own Percy Jackson but I do own Simon and Paula in this story.**

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

It was dark a hooded figure walked hurriedly walk at a brisk pace to their destination, as the figure walk his eyes seemed to wander around almost looking for something. Suddenly the Figure head turned to look behind him to see if anyone was following the figure, confident no one was following him he turned around and continued on his way, after a while the figure turned left in the dark, dirt tunnel he was in and walked a little ways until he got to a door, pausing he sharply knock on the door.

"Come in" a female voice beckoned sleepily

"Mother, how nice to see you again" replied the man as he cautiously walked into the door.

"Yes my son it has been a while" replied the Woman

"Mother the Olympians have no hope the Romans and the Greek campers are yet again fighting" reported the man

"Good job Kronos our plan is going along as we wanted it" The mother smiled

"Should I get our forces and attack the camp?" asked Kronos

"Yes my son, attack in 3 days and give them a warning " answered the Mother.

"Of coarse Mother, See you later" said Kronos

"Bye My son" replied the woman

Kronos proceeded to the door and left with a final goodbye

"Soon we shall own this world and destroy anyone that come in our way" The woman said to herself sleepily

_**Mark P.O.V**_

It felt good being in charge of this camp instead of my worthless brother, after all he didn't have to go through all of the pain and abuse I had to go through and when he fought that Minotaur he probably just asked Dad to kill it. Anyways me and my Wife Annabeth were expecting a child and we were so Happy, She is only a few weeks into Pregnancy and we were very surprised. Today we are finally going to camp to share the news with everyone and we hope we will get good reactions.

_**Simons P.O.V**_

Man we are so happy to see Dad but a little upset that we have to go to a place he hates, and just looking at him now I can see he is stressed. Currently we are getting our generals, lieutenants, and Army's ready.

"Alright why are we gathered here?" asked Beta, My Lieutenant

"Yes I think we all want to know" asked Alex, Paula's Lieutenant.

"We are going to Earth" I Said Slowly and carefully


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys I had a crap ton of work to do like exams then final exams and 4-5 tests a week so I didn't have time to update but now I can finally continue, again I just want to apologize. As usual I Don't own Percy Jackson but I do own Simon and Paula in this story.**

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Silence was heard, the words that Simon spoke rang in everyone's ears. Suddenly there was uproar of complaints and angry voices exploded out of everyone's mouth.

"SILENCE" Simon shouted, "You dare Question our orders from Chaos, himself."

"Do all remember last time someone disobeyed a direct order" Paula stated with a shiver when she remembered what happened.

That quieted everyone, silently they all came to an agreement that they must do what is right for the planet that is now in a time of great need.

"Thank you Simon and Paula, now we must make a plan on how to go on from here and make a battle strategy" Zoe stated while coming out of the shadows.

_**Time skip**_

"Does everyone know the plan?" Zoe asked

"Yes Gamma, we understand what we must do" everyone saluted.

"Good now get to your ship" Zoe barked.

Quickly as humanly possible they Ran to their ships, as if a dangerous monster was at their heels.

"Good Job Zoe" Omega said appearing though the shadows

"Thank you my love" Replied Zoe with a loving smile.

_**Omega P.O.V**_

My family and I walked to our ship, Paula and Simon were chatting animatedly and my wife and me were catching up on what I missed whilst I was on my mission. When I got to the ships controls I put on my headset and started up my ship.

"_Omega online"_ I said into the headset

"_Roger That Omega, This Is Alex, over_" Alex said over through the headset.

"_Ok Alex bring us into formation, over_" I said

"_Right away sir, over_" Alex said

Slowly I guided my ship into position onto the runway.

"_Control, Omega ship is aligned and awaiting approval to launch_" I radioed into control

"_Approval granted Omega you are cleared for take off_ "Control replied.

"_Over and out_" I replied.

"Ok Family get ready for a bumpy ride" I said over the intercom.

"And we have lift off" I thought to myself "here we go again."

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

(Olympus, Throne room)

"Has anyone heard anything about Percy Jackson? "Thundered Zeus. "no one?, very well we have more important matters to attend to"

"what can be more important than my son?" Poseidon asked sadly with a deep pain in his eyes. The sea has never been the same when Percy disappeared, what was once a calm place is now a violent ocean that portrayed a severe grief.

"Gaia is awakening and the titans have joined her cause of world domination." Zeus replied.

Suddenly all the Olympians erupted into an uproar. Only two stayed seated Hestia and Poseidon. Poseidon was too depressed to fight and Hestia never fought anyone, Poseidon suddenly teleported next to Hestia to keep her company.

"I see what you mean when you said we all needed to change, because sometime some people never change" said Poseidon Sadly.

"You know he never blamed you" Hestia said suddenly changing the subject.

"I know but it was my fault as well if I paid more attention to him he might have not left" Poseidon replied sadly looking at his hands sadly.

"He still doesn't blame you" a voice said behind them

"Chaos so good to see you" Hestia said jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Chaos, it's been a while" said Poseidon.

"I know, it has" Chaos said releasing Hestia from her hug.

"Watch this" Chaos said

"Ok we are watching go and tell them" Hestia said

"Silence" Chaos Yelled causing all the argument to cease

"Thank you, Now Sit"

"Lord Chaos what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Zeus asked with a bow then proceeding to sit on his throne.

"I have heard from my spies that Gaia and her allies plan to attack Camp Half-Blood in 3 days and seeing as how you are out numbered I have sent my army to help you will this war. My commander and his family will be arriving with our army in about 2 days from now "He lectured as he paced back and forth

"We should inform our kids and Chiron about them then" Athena said

" Yes and Beware my commander if he gets mad than there will be no camp left so for the sake of your children try not to anger him please."

With that final warning Chaos disappeared, The war has only just begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Before I start I just want to say "YOU GUYS ROCK" because I haven't gotten a single Bad review all good ones so I decides to pick a reviewer that says the most INSPIRIRING thing and write a chapter for them. I also decided that every 5 reviews a chapter will be posted.**

**Now for the most Inspiring Review**

**Alice- "Please keep on writing! Oh, I hope Annabeth will regret what she did. But please don't make Percy go back to her that would be quite stupid."**

**My Response: "Don't worry about them getting together I don't plan on it. Also I can't wait to write their reactions which will probably be in chapter 7 or 8."**

**As usual I Don't own Percy Jackson but I do own Simon and Paula in this story.**

_**Omega's P.O.V**_

_**Omega spaceship on route to earth**_

_**1 day before the Monster army attacks.**_

I was tired, we ran into trouble on the way to earth, Space Pirates again, they delayed us a day so we wouldn't make it on time for preparations or strategies when the monster army attacks Camp. Camp, the place I once held so dear now is like a ghost, haunting my every thought. It was a place that I once loved but all that changed, for the better or the worst I could never really decide. For better because I got married had kids, for worst because I have to live with the betrayal and hurt for eternity. Some people say "if life gives you happiness than live it to the extreme" but for me its different, more like " if life gives you happiness live it for as long as you can, but real life will catch up with you eventually and tear your happiness apart."

"The Ship's will arrive at our destination in 23 hours" Covex the Onboard Computer Navigation System or OCNS (A/N Guess the abbreviation, first person that gets it right gets a chapter written).

"Ok Covex, Auto pilot engage" I muttered wearily

"Of coarse sir" was his reply

"I am getting to old for this, "I muttered tiredly to myself as I trudge towards my wife and I's bedroom.

_**Unknown P.O.V**_

_**Destination: Unknown**_

Carefully I crept down the familiar dirt tunnel, keeping to the shadows. After walking a mile or so I reached a branching path quickly I chose the one closest to the left and hurried down it with only one thought on my mind "OH CRAP I AM LATE."

Finally after running for a good 15 minutes I came the locked door of which my mother and my army were waiting. Quickly I fumbled for the key and shakily opened the door.

"Finally, It took you long enough my son" The woman on the other side crooned sleepily.

"I apologize mother but I had trouble with Phantom as he wouldn't give me the key" I bowed deeply and explained in a hurry.

**I just want to apologize that its short but the next one will be a little longer. Again YOU GUYS ROCK, you are what keep my going, so thanks.**


End file.
